


I Forgot a Bit of the Title Here, But the Story Goes...

by temvald



Category: Secret Tunnel (Folk Song)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temvald/pseuds/temvald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three couples who failed to make it through the Secret Tunnel, and one who did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot a Bit of the Title Here, But the Story Goes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



Two lovers, forbidden from one another  
A war divides their people

Jong stood as tall as he could. "Look, we made those tunnels. It took us years to clear them out as a place for us to live. We may be able to give you access to the lower cavern, that..."

Loku cut him off. "No! There will be no more compromises. The upper granite tunnels are ours. They are the only place we have to hunt. What is the use of peace today if it just means that we will starve tomorrow?" 

Loku's eyes bore into Jong's, and it was all that he could do not to get lost in their depths. Jong felt dizzy. Loku in his human form was so strong, so big, there was no way that Jong couldn't give him what he wanted.

"I... We can discuss this tomorrow." Jong managed to pull away from his enemy's gaze. "These negotiations are going nowhere today." He turned around and walked away quickly, hoping that he'd managed to keep the confused tangle of emotions he'd been feeling off of his face.

Was it possible? Was he, a were-badgermole, falling for this were-wolfbat?

* * *

More people tried to find the tunnel  
Bandits, thieves and smugglers

"I need to check on the oolong supply in the basement."

"Again?" Kita, Poko's boss, frowned, but didn't turn away from her pouring. "Didn't we just bring up a new container yesterday?"

"Yes, but we could only find a single box, and we had two tables of traders in this morning. I think that one of them went through four pots of oolong by himself."

"Fine, fine, go get more. But don't be too long--I'll need you for the afternoon rush."

Afternoon rush. If only, Poko thought as he walked down the stairs. We haven't had an afternoon rush in weeks. Kita knew that, but she liked to pretend with the employees that everything was fine.

Poko went to the back of the basement and walked past he oolong box he'd left there. That wasn't actually where he was going. Instead, he moved the sugar boxes away from the wall, to where the old, forgotten service tunnel was. He opened it and carefully climbed inside.

He'd been down here often enough, but he still sometimes got lost in the maze of twisty passages. 

He came to the room where Ling was waiting. She looked at him, her eyes brightening the way they always did when she saw him. He looked at the freshly brewed pot of white dragon tea, the tea that was drawing all of their old customers over to their rival tea shop across the street. 

"Hi," he said, and smiled at her.

* * *

Dark and dangerous, secret tunnel  
Travel there and die....

General Shinu walked up to the large map in the front of the room. "We've found the tunnel that the Ferretkaiju are coming through," he told the small audience of pilots and technicians he had gathered. "You'll have to take your Jaeger through to the other side to stop them. But we haven't been able to map the tunnels."

"Plus, the tunnels make electronic equipment stop working. You'll still be able to move, but you won't be able to use your powered weapons or sensors. Even your lights will go out."

An uneasy rumble went through the crowd. But one of the young pilots stood up. "But sir-- _Torchy Dynamite_ is analog!" Her co-pilot also stood and nodded. "She's right--if you send us, we'll be able to keep the lights on the whole time!"

* * *

Two lovers, together with each over  
The world outside passes on 

The door opened. She started to tell whoever it was to go away, that when she said she'd wanted to be alone that she meant it. But when she heard the first footstep, she stopped.

She spoke quietly. "They said that the timing was critical, that it this wasn't settled immediately, the fighting could start up again. I thought that you would go."

"They'll have to handle it on their own," he answered. "There are some things that are more important than saving the world." A pause. "Again."

He walked over to her and gently touched her back.

"Kya if it's a girl?" he asked.

She nodded. "And Bumi if it's a boy."

They held each other quietly in the darkness.

* * *

Secret secret secret secret tunnel... yeah.


End file.
